¡Te necesito!
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Este era su fin, notó como su mundo se hacía pedazos por la desgracia que ocurrió justo delante de sus ojos. No supo darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba hasta ese momento, es por eso que no lo abandonaría.


**Bueno mi niña, aquí está lo prometido :333 recuerda que me debes un lemmon de IbxGarry ):3**

**Dedicado a: CamisWater**

**Disclaimer: Mogeko Castle no me pertenece, lo único que hago es utilizar los personajes sin fines de lucro, esto es solo por diversión.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers del juego.**

* * *

—No... ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —gritaba la pelinegra, manchando con sus lágrimas el rostro de aquel extraño ser que la protegió de todo mal.

Ella siempre insistía en volver a su hogar para poder ver al psicópata de su hermano, esperando pacientemente el momento para confesarle sus prohibidos sentimientos y poder vivir como el resto de parejas normales, sin embargo, tenía una sensación de malestar pero, ¿por qué? Se supone que quería huir y ahora tiene la oportunidad, ¿por qué no lo hace? Sólo hay una explicación, o más bien, sólo hay alguien que tiene la llave de todo esto: Mogeko defectuoso o, como recientemente había descubierto, Nega-Mogeko.

_Al menos... ¡Deberías pensar cómo me siento!_

—¿Y yo...? ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos...? ¿Acaso no importan? —pensó ella, sin apartar la mirada del cadáver.

Le daba igual todo; ya no le importaba regresar a casa, no le interesaba si los Mogekos y Moge-ko la violaban brutalmente... Todo su mundo había sido destruido por esa pequeña cosa verde el cual le demostró tanto cariño y protección, algo que nadie le mostró. Será que... ¿Se está enamorando de nuevo? Al tener tantas emociones juntas, la pobre Yonaka no sabía con exactitud si se había enamorando del señor Mogeko defectuoso, sin embargo, ¿no se supone que le sería siempre fiel a su hermano? ¿Qué tenía él que no lo tuviera el pelinegro? La respuesta es muy simple: La criatura llena de cicatrices siempre fue cortés y amable. No es que su hermano mayor no lo fuera pero... El señor Mogeko defectuoso le provocaba una sensación de bien estar y calidez que nunca sintió con nadie, ni con Shinya. Es por eso que ya no le daba importancia a nada, quería escapar junto a él, como se lo prometieron desde un principio.

_¡Señorita, yo los distraeré, aproveche para escapar!_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desplomarse en el suelo, siendo socorrido inmediatamente por Yonaka, quien no paraba de llorar y de culparse por lo sucedido.

—No... No escaparé —susurró débilmente. Con lentitud y temblando, sacó el cuchillo que portó durante casi toda su aventura por el castillo Mogeko, estiró sus manos lo más que pudo; aún con el miedo y terror recorriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo. De repente, oyó como la tropa del rey mogeko se acercaba, su tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse... era ahora o nunca—. ¡Te amo señor Mogeko defectuoso! —gritó, clavándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuchillo en su cuello, atravesándolo por completo y provocando su muerte en el momento. En poco tiempo, los Mogekos entraron en la habitación donde se encontraban tanto la chica de preparatoria como Nega-Mogeko, comprobando que ambos estaban muertos y llenos de ese líquido carmín.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el rey mogeko, el cual acababa de entrar al lugar.

—Están... muertos —respondió entrecortado uno de sus tantos súbditos—. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, moge? —cuestionó, añadiendo su característico "Moge" al final.

—¡Sois unos inútiles! ¿¡Qué se supone que haremos con ella muerta!? —regañó, sobresaltando al resto de Mogekos—. Tiradlos a la trituradora, supongo que Moge-ko se pondrá muy contenta con este festín —ordenó. En ese mismo momento, dos de las criaturas con orejas similares a las de un gato se llevaron arrastras a los dos muertos. Una vez llegaron a la trituradora, el que llevaba el cuerpo inerte de Yonaka la observaba con detenimiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo mal, moge? —le interrogó curioso su compañero.

—No, es sólo que me preguntaba el por qué está sonriendo —espetó, mirando extrañado a la muchacha.

—Quién sabe —dicho esto, tiraron a la vez los cuerpos, tal y como ordenó su soberano, yéndose con rapidez de allí. Mientras tanto, en ese mismo sitio, estaba escondida una fantasma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y atravesando las paredes hasta llegar al exterior del castillo Mogeko.

_Te encontraré, señor Mogeko defectuoso._

Fue lo que murmuró la fantasma antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

**Pos, aquí os traigo un drabble de Mogeko Castle (y el primero en español, wiiiii X3) me extrañó bastante que sólo hubiera dos fics en ese fandom, pero creo que me encargaré de que esa cifra crezca X3 y, para los que no se dieron cuenta, la fantasma era Yonaka :33**

**Bueno, para hacer este drabble me basé en la escena donde el Mogeko defectuoso se sacrifica por Yonaka, sin embargo, fui pensando y aquí el fic en cuestión XD (obviamente, este no es el final original del juego, pero lo aclaro por si las moscas).**

**¡Nos leemos en otro de mis fics!**


End file.
